


Selfish

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Soft!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Instead of sleeping with you, The Master has been obsessing over a map of your next adventure. You, a stubborn human, decide to fix that.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?! A new Master fic? What?! I thought I was done writing reader-inserts but I sort of missed it. Hope you enjoy!

Stretched out from the jump seat to the console of the TARDIS, The Master rested his boots inches away from a useless panel of buttons, not caring if he hit them with his heels.

Most objects in Gallifreyan culture were heavily decorated with swirls and useless decoration. Time Lords loved doing things for show - theatrical speeches, large helmets, long gowns. The TARDIS was still a victim to that way of thinking - and so left every machine with a little bit of flair. The Master, strangely enough, didn't care too much about his console or how it looked. He cared about what it did, how it did it, and how fast. 

All The Master could hear at that moment was the resting hum of the TARDIS. A slow whirring of gears and machinery that had become a sort of ambiance for him and quite the lullaby for you, as his human companion. You loved the TARDIS and all its little noises - how you two had grown comfortable enough to have conversations, much to The Master's chagrin. Sometimes, the two of you would turn against him and he'd roll his eyes, stomping out of the console room to his personal library. But despite all of his vicious dramatics and petulant behavior, you loved him. 

He knew it, which is why he felt comfort in the fact that somewhere down the hallway on the left just past the sauna, you were sleeping in your personal bedroom. 

Plush with all of your favorite pillows and blankets, and covered in your favorite aesthetics, it was your solace - your place to go after long adventures, or whenever The Master insisted that he couldn't stand to look at you (he always came crawling back to apologize... probably pestered by the TARDIS herself to do so). 

And after all, humans needed sleep - an unfortunate feature, of course, but The Master actually understood. You needed to keep up with him on adventures and stay alert to prevent making mistakes. If you fell asleep and stumbled while running out of a famous alien museum clutching their rarest artifact... well, to put it simply, it wouldn't be good for either of you.

Tonight (or today, you weren't really sure as you floated through time and space), you had gone to sleep at least an hour or two ago without him. He was rather grumpy and obsessive all day - mulling over a map of a random planet you hadn't been to before. He didn't think of spending a single second with you, despite his usual habits of bothering you. 

Usually, The Master liked to annoy you while you were relaxing together. The man couldn't dare let you watch abominable human television without flopping next to you on the couch and insisting you give him a back massage instead of watching the next scene. He'd look at you with those hazel eyes of his - a spark in them and tilt his head. "Oh, come on, little human... it's been a long day," he'd say. 

You'd run your fingers through his silver hair and laugh. "Okay, but I'm next, you pain in the ass," and you'd have him turn around, insisting, "I’ll want that Time Lord strength from you." 

"Whatever. Go on, then," he'd snap, trying to keep up his grumpy disposition, all the while relaxing under your fingertips. 

Even though he barely admitted it, he loved you, so whenever you were done watching TV and slipped into the bedroom, he'd join and spoon you to sleep, telling you bedtime stories that were... not so casually about planets he'd taken over before he met you. 

After all, there was nothing like a little universe domination before bed, right? 

After he was sure you were asleep, he'd slip out of your bedroom to do whatever he needed, and eventually join you again, pretending you didn't notice he left every night. 

"Time Lords don't need much sleep," he always insisted to you. "We have enough stamina without it." 

So, tonight wasn't any different. Legs up, The Master stared at the tablet in his hand, his vision blurring from exhaustion. How long had he been looking at it? He didn't know. But his fingers hovered over the digital map of the next planet you two would be visiting for a little adventure (trouble). 

The Master in all his refined, silver, drum-less existence still adored mischief. He was good at it, and he enjoyed taking you along with him. Together, you were the best space thieves in the business.

So, all night, he attempted to study the map. He couldn't risk a single mistake. He squinted at every inch of it, finger trailing over all the various areas of the planet's capital. He was so engrossed in the map that he didn't even notice you saunter into the living room in your pajamas, eyes heavy-lidded. Resting your hands on your hips, you blinked at him. "Are you ever coming to bed?" 

He hummed lazily in response, without even looking up at you. 

"Really?" 

"You're fine without me, human." 

You let his answer sink in before you moved towards him, arching an eyebrow. The entire time, he didn't even glance up at you once. 

The Master continued to obsess over the map and his future plans, drawing a circle over the city center with his index finger. 

You sighed, plucking the tablet out of his hand. You tossed it onto the console while The Master huffed.

Sitting in his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck before he could reach to grab it again. “Time for _me_ to be selfish, alien boy.” 

The Master mock-pouted at you before he finally slipped his hands around your waist. Come to think of it, he was exhausted and could use a tiny nap to increase his energy. He had been staring at that bloody screen for hours, making sure everything was perfect, instead of spending time with his companion. What kind of a prick does that? 

You rested in his lap, leaning your head on his chest, clutching onto the collar of his gray dress shirt. A hint of a smirk surfaced on his lips as he leaned his head on top of yours. "Fine, you win, human," he mumbled. "For once." 

You gave a nonchalant hum, nuzzling into his touch.


End file.
